


We can only keep trying

by nbspandam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Aelfric has posed the question of having children with Seteth. Seteth accepts. This is one of their many attempts.
Relationships: Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Seteth, Seteth/Aelfric
Kudos: 6





	We can only keep trying

**Author's Note:**

> If I am ever known by anyone, let it be that I latch onto minor male villains and instantly get attached. 
> 
> This little thing is something I wrote that was inspired by an AU two of my friends and I made together where Aelfric raises Byleth in the monastery after Jeralt's sudden unexplained death. No context from that is needed though, this is just porn that I wrote instead of sleeping! Enjoy!!

It is more often now that Aelfric and Seteth find themselves in bed with one another. Somehow, they have found the time despite schedules tearing at the seams of their reasonable hours. That, and they make sure to lock the door instead of simply leaving it closed. One scare from Byleth and Flayn has been more than enough to keep their engagements to the hours of the night. Like right now, for instance.

Seteth's beard scratches slightly against Aelfric's skin as he leans in for another kiss, calloused fingers deftly undoing the clasps on his short chasuble. He's already pulled off the stole, and the rest that isn't the alb follows easily.

Aelfric sighs into the kiss, busying his hands with the buttons on Seteth's own alb of sorts. The buttons hardly pose any trouble to him now, and soon enough the garment is peeled off after the belt goes as well, leaving him free to get started on the set of buttons underneath.

It's always a marvel, that he gets to feel the warmth of his skin like this. Through the thin barrier of fabric separating him from Seteth, the heat seeps right into the tips of his fingers. It's numbing, in a way, but at the same time it's exhilarating too. Even more so when he finally gets all the buttons undone, feeling him pull away to sigh close to his ear.

"You are still sure?" Seteth murmurs just as close to it, dipping his head down briefly to kiss the sliver of his neck he can reach before the alb comes off. "About having my child."

The last part is entirely unnecessary to say, but Aelfric, as a shiver runs through him, knows that it's only meant to rile him up further. The worst yet best part is that it works. Perhaps because it is something they both want so dearly, and something he had spent years denying himself even the mere thought of.

"Yes... I am sure. As certain as I was when I first asked you a moon ago," he replies, a faint gasp leaving him at the slight nip he gets in response to his words. A tease, surely.

"Good. Then I will have no qualms taking you as you please."

The fabric of Aelfric's alb is slowly pulled up while he pulls Seteth's trousers out of the way, smallclothes the only thing standing in the way between him and laying a hand on his cock. The certainty of knowing that it will be inside of him is enough to make his own twitch and stiffen above his slit, his arousal seeping into his smallclothes.

He reaches for Seteth's hair with a gentle hand, tilting his head up just so that they can share another kiss. Even though he whimpers at the feeling of fingers that aren't his own brushing against his cock and folds, he's only soothed. Only encouraged to take what he wants, whether it means to wrap his fingers around Seteth to feel him throbbing in his hands or to bring down that clever mouth where he wants it.

Aelfric still doesn't have the courage to let him do the latter, but his fingers hold equal skill to his tongue. Perhaps more. They always feel good when they push in one by one, stretching him open and dragging against his insides so deliciously.

Still, getting sidetracked like this won't do. He wants to come, certainly, but he wants Seteth's cock inside of him when he does.

"My treasure," Seteth warns despite it hardly seeming threatening when he sounds so breathless. He always sounds like that when Aelfric pays special attention to the soft barbs, and he can't help the twitching of his hips when he squeezes around them.

"Will you let me have you?" Aelfric asks, pulling his hand away. He finally takes off the alb in its entirety, leaving them both equally exposed to the other. His face flushes just a bit as he sees Seteth's gaze wander, his cock twitching as if in response to the attention.

"Of course... You only ever need to ask, love."

This time, Seteth is the one who leans in for a kiss, removing his fingers to use both hands and pull their bodies even closer. Both of them moan as his cock rubs against Aelfric, lost in the motion of it for a few moments. It's simply too pleasing not to chase, if only temporarily.

When he finally pushes inside, Aelfric reaches to wrap his arms around his neck. His legs spread just a bit further apart, allowing Seteth space to move even closer than before. It always takes longer than he would truly like, but... It somehow is worth the wait every time.

Seteth gives him another kiss once he bottoms out, hands placed on his hips. It's a soft, languid one they share, eyes falling shut when he starts to pull out.

Aelfric reaches down with one hand between their bodies to stroke himself, only for him to fumble in surprise as Seteth lifts him by the hips. It doesn't end there either.

He's pulled up until his legs are wrapped around Seteth's waist, the only other thing keeping him from falling back to the mattress aside from his one arm being the iron grip keeping him in place. Aelfric can't help but clench down on his cock, overwhelmed by such a simple change of pace.

"May I?" Seteth asks softly, as though he's hardly carrying most of Aelfric's weight in this moment. Like all that matters is checking in with him like this, making sure it's alright to continue.

"Yes," he murmurs in reply, feeling his mouth run almost completely dry with anticipation. "Yes."

The repetition is an embarrassment, but the twinge that cut through his excitement is instantly forgotten when Seteth lifts and pulls him back down, impaling him on his cock. It's as though he weighs nothing, and the unfathomable reality of how strong he is has Aelfric's mind spinning.

When they're so close like this, it's easy for everything but the pleasure they chase to be forgotten, becoming background noise. The groan Seteth utters in his ear that borders on a growl is all he needs, just like he needs the feeling of his fingers digging into his hips, his cock splitting him apart over and over again.

"Give it to me, Cichol," Aelfric pleads, breathless and helpless against the torrent raging inside of him. He wants it so badly he could scream, if Cichol wants him to. He's teetering on the edge, head pressed against the side of his neck as he clings with all he has to the rock keeping himself.   
  
" _Ah-_ Fill me up, I can't endure like this, _please_ let me take it all-"

His begging is silenced by a kiss, his moaning drowned out by Cichol's answering groan as he comes inside, but he doesn't stop moving. Even when he has all reason to lose his rhythm he keeps going, and that's what finally does him in, what finally pushes him over the edge.

His nails dig into the skin of his back when he comes, weakly trying to chase that high by grinding against him even as his muscles spasm from the force of it. How he hadn't cried out is a mystery, though in the moment it is completely lost on him.

Cichol keeps his hold, though he adjusts it to allow them both to settle back down on the bed. Aelfric twitches just a bit as he pulls out, the full weight of what he'd said in the heat of the moment hitting him over the head like a steel hammer.

Instantly, his face goes red, and he hides his face in his hands.

"Forgive me- I did not mean to, express myself in such a way. Or to use your name while doing it," he mumbles, feeling a few fingers gingerly tucking his hair behind his ear. It's grown long now, longer than he ever imagined having it.

Then, his hands are just as gingerly pulled away from his face. The flustered face of Cichol greets him, a fond smile pulling at the corners of his kiss-bitten lips.

"You need not apologize for something we both enjoyed," he answers simply, and brings one of his hands up to give it a kiss. "Now. I will get the wash cloth, and we can clean up together best we can before we rest. Does that sound agreeable to you, dearest?"

"... It does, yes. Thank you." Aelfric says, finding himself smiling just as fondly. He'll always be grateful for that patience of his, even in a situation such as this.

"Wonderful." Cichol gives his hand another kiss, and then slowly rises to do as he said he would.

Tonight, Aelfric is sure they will both sleep dreamlessly.


End file.
